


Wait, I Can’t Handle Two At Once!

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Good Girl, Beta Liam, Bullying, Death penalty, Dream girls X emo reader, Emo AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Will Byers, High School AU, Hurt Liam, Insecure Liam, Jealous Liam, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Omega Liam, POV Liam, Pining, Protective Liam, Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Shy Main Character, Strangers to Lovers, Trigger Warnings, bnha - Freeform, detention sweethearts, good girl good girl?, hard angst, motorcycle girls, two crushes, warning anime oriented individuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: y/n with a emo twist,unedited version (possible continuation available in future)What happens when shy y/n meets a couple of hunky people who sweep her off of her touch starved and unappreciated feet?Life was easier before feelings were involved.This fanfic is for my close friends but if you're reading this because I am unable to learn how to post privately then I wholeheartedly apologize.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	1. In The Beginning

I woke up this morning. I know what you’re thinking, LOL! So what! I did that too! You don’t understand. Nobody ever could. Let me explain. Hi my name is y/n I’m [HEIGHT] tall, weigh [WEIGHT] pounds, with a [either SCRAWNY or OBESE] figure. My hair color is [HAIR COLOR] and my cerulean eyes (character choice inputted as constant rather than variable, user unable to interact with option) light up the room wherever they glance. Unfortunately, this is not how it’s been lately.

Recently, I’ve hit a bit of a low point in my life. Truth be told, I’m usually a very cheerful person, I may be goth and listen to emo music but I’m actually a very kindhearted softy once you get to know me! The spike collar I wear daily does tend to scare away the conformist school sheep though. Those idiots live to serve the asb and eventually Wendy’s diners. Lucky them.

I have depression. My brother diagnosed me last month and I haven’t stopped crying since. Every morning I wake up and wish I didn’t. It’s hard being a kid, it’s hard and nobody understands. There’s nobody here to comfort me I’m all alone at a high school filled with uncaring cool kids. I woke up this morning, and quite frankly I wish I hadn’t. There’s eight billion people on this planet and I wish to reduce that number and offer myself as volunteer. I was never meant to last anyway. I always knew.

I sigh and pack up my black hot topic backpack. The smiling face of todoroki from boku no hero academia kissing a cartoon version of bakugou is my only solace before I slip on my bunny hat, sixteen piercings (yes I take them off at night), my neon pink striped socks, black ripped habit dress, and a pair of dolly red shoes. I put on a hoodie with the words “normal people scare me” and chuckle a bit. The writing amuses me. My mother is often drunk at night wailing loud demonic curses in some greek language I do not understand. She taunts me every night with her evil jeers and punches but by morning she begs me to dress warmer. I love this hoodie but feel the weight of her words on it. I know that by the time I get to school I’m taking it off just to spite her.

  


***time skip!!!***

  


I get to school out of breath. I just sprinted the whole way! My mother was furious at me for not wearing two hoodies, the crazy old hag! Some time passes as my breathes come out and I place my hands on my knees panting. Whew, two miles in ten minutes, I truly am unstoppable.

Kids enter all around me. Welcome to high school, home of the conforming hell hounds who will pounce on you at the slightest difference. My hands shake tugging the straps of the backpack to my chest. I didn’t think I would make it this far in life and now that I have I’m scared of whats to come. Ever since I became emo nobody has shown me kindness.

A tall 6”7 boy walks near me with his friends and their gazes all drift to my attire. They snicker in unison. Yes, that’s right nobody has ever shown me kindness. _Nobody I know anymore._

My feet moves faster. I feel everyones eyes on me and I tell myself I’m only moving faster to get to class on time. Class is in twenty minutes. _Yes, have to be on time, have to get there today we have the test in- wait no we don’t theres a sub and I finished my work no, I have to get there._ The eyes peer at me scrutinizingly from every angle, I feel myself go insane at the pressure of existence. Hurriedly I sprint to make that five meter mark to my locker with as little exposure to reality as possible. _Almost there, home stretch. I’ve made it._ The sticker-covered locker is in view as I slump forward. Sighing, I grab my materials and good luck pen.

The bnha merch in my locker stares back at me. _Beautiful as ever you are, my anime saviors._ I kiss bakugou gently on the cheek for a five second interval before regrettably pulling away to compose myself. “See you later Baka,” the locker closes and I feel suddenly invigorated. I turn to start walking at a calmer speed when quarterback all star, Liam Smith, decides to trip me and send fifteen pounds of school supplies flying in every direction. The boy walks away sneering as I hear his groupies laugh without regret. I sink into the floor. Something inside me snaps.

_I wish I could let them have it. I wish I could stand up for myself. **Why can’t I stand up for myself, why can’t I stand, why can’t I breathe, why can’t I do anything? Why can't I why CAN'T I WHY CAN'T I**_

The room is spinning.

I suddenly realize I’ve been yelling my thoughts when the entire hallway is filled with eyes. _No, not the eyes I cannot deal with this right now. I need to leave, I need to go, I cannot be here anymore._ My arms won’t move. I can’t control my limbs anymore. Maybe control was never something I had. I try to get up, it’s no use. I’m doomed. I let myself lay against the floor as tears well up. So this is what it’s like to be alone. This is what it's like to be so pathetic that not even you want to save you. This is truly the end. Except it’s not.

“Are you okay?” I hear an angel say. Blinking, I look around for the source of the sound. 

The room seems brighter now, almost glowing heavenly rays from the source of the voice. I rub my eyes, the angel offers a beautiful mocha hand towards my form. 

_Am I dead?_

“Hey, it’s okay. Get up,” says the voice. 

Then I see her. _**A mocha goddess.** Death doesn't seem so bad after all. _

The goddess looks at me sideways with a concerned look. “Do you have a concussion?” She’s retracting her hand. 

_No, no no no don’t do that come back, please mocha goddess. Don’t leave!_ She laughs. “Wow, you really are an odd one aren’t you?” And then my thoughts clear up. I’m still in the hallway and a girl I’ve never seen before has helped me up. I’ve been talking out loud this entire time, how embarrassing. 

“Who are you?” I say in a daze. She laughs again and sounds of a bell ringing on a summers day come out. 

“My name’s Bivuti Giri. Are you new here?”

I’m not, so I say the obvious response, “yeah it’s my first day.”

She laughs again. Nothing I’ve said so far is funny, I sort of like this girl. Bivuti taps her phone off and looks at me. She waits expectantly for me to follow her. “Where’s your first class?” Bivuti looks over her shoulder at me. 

“Building B room 403, bio.”

She’s laughing again and I realize I’ve already grown comfortable with the noise though I’ve only known her for about five minutes. It feels nice. She begins walking confidently in a way I never could. My legs fill in the gap as people part for the apparently beloved Bivuti Girl to walk to class, in this case my class. _Oh my god, this girl is walking me, just me to class._ I take in the passing period time to look at her more clearly. Every cell in her body radiates natural confidence and elegance. She’s wearing a backless crop top covered in sequins resembling butterfly patterns, her darkly colored jeans flare out towards the earth, and her high shoes clack against the ground dangerously. She looks like the kind of girl who can be sweet one second and kill the next. I swoon. Ten seconds pass before her head turns and her face wrinkles in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” She assesses me as someone who isn’t just a stranger. I realize I’ve been gaping openly at her and shut my mouth. _Clack!_

“Nothing! I’m just shocked at how close my classroom is.” 

Bivuti makes an odd face before smiling brightly. “Okay, well if you need me I’ll be around the halls!”

My heart beats in my chest. _This might be the nicest anyone has ever been to me my entire high school career._ I thank my helplessness and ironically god for this interaction. With all books in hand, I turn to the class door just on time a few seconds before the bell rings. _She is truly ethereal, that one._ I turn to thank her. “Wait, Bivuti thank you for-“ but the hall is empty. She’s already gone out of sight and I hadn’t even heard her heels. _Weird._ The bell rings through the hall as I panicky realized I’d somehow managed to be late to class. _What a morning._

  


***a time skip but not by much***

  


I’m sitting in my desk diligently taking notes in an incredibly unreadable fashion when the teacher’s droning voice is interrupted by a door slam. The teacher yells at the intruder angrily cursing detention before they hand her a slip and whisper something quietly. The teacher groans and then slips on a smile. Then the intruder’s standing tall and you can see them now. It’s a girl she’s rather tall, actually kind of really very tall. Is anybody seeing this? I look around before realizing that about five other students are actually awake in the class out of the thirty something. _Wow._

The teacher slips on her reading glasses and clears her throat to begin a very loud speech for an eight am morning. “Class, we have a new student today. Everybody welcome Swetha, Swetha A- an- sorry dear what was it?” 

Swetha leans down and whispers something to the teacher again. _Is it just me or did it take her a long time to lean down. It’s been a long one hour of being awake, I don’t want it anymore._

“Swetha Andra is new, please welcome her!” Yells the teacher before slipping back into her sleepy monotone voice. 

I am frankly annoyed by how much class time this girl has wasted. My notes were doing just well without this. She makes her way down the classroom of now eleven awake people with a wide smirk. Swetha is fist bumping people like she knows them. As somebody who is socially inept I didn’t realize that day just who Swetha Andra was. But the entire school knew her name and now she was fist bumping everyone in sight and making her way over to me. I regrettably did not realize the only empty seat was the one next to mine in the middle of the very back row. Swetha is now in front of me holding her first out waiting for me expectantly to meet her exchange just as everyone else in class did. 

I meet her eyes with a glare. “No.” The smirk falls off her face. 

She’s looking at me as if I’m a mystery. She must have some ego to think everybody is okay with fist bumping others. I look back at my notes and pick up my pencil again, the words start flowing again but then I feel myself stop and look to the side. Swetha Andra is looking at me bored, with both her hands holding up her face and nothing on her table. Her backpack isn’t even open. _God a class disrupt, and doesn’t even do any work. Some of us are trying to get an education here._ My anger ruins a few of the letters across my paper and she looks down and smirks harder. My brow furrows, _I can’t let her win. If I just focus on notes she will find something else to be a bother about._ Twenty minutes pass and my hands are aching. I’ve seriously got too many notes and sentences on one paper. It’s my last one and the teacher has no mercy with her repetitive slides of incredibly uncommon vocabulary. Sometimes at night I wonder if she will ever just become a normal human being who writes normal sentences with normal words. My test grades would thank her for it too. 

I set down my pen and shake my cramped up arms a bit. Glancing to the side, I see Swetha is still there. I almost forgot about her. For a second shock registers in her eyes and they widen at my glance. She pulls a somewhat solemn frown into a smirk immediately masking the strangely tragic face from just a second ago. I start to feel an inexplicable sadness for her. I might have misjudged her, she is new after all. Looking closer at her appearance I most likely did. Eyebags adorn unspoken sleepless nights and her eyeliner is streaky. She’s either been crying or purposely made it to fit a grunge aesthetic. The girl is terribly thin despite being the biggest human being I’ve ever seen and she wears ironic shirts and a simple outfit. I won’t describe it, I’m not even really sure what she’s wearing but it suits her. I feel like comforting her all of a sudden, and then she winks. She looks at me and winks. Swetha speaks up, “you’re cute.” 

This day could _not_ be any weirder.

My cheeks heat up and I glare back at her as hard as I can. “I hate your guts.”

She’s not even paying attention and just rests her head on the table and reaches out to pat me on the head. “In N out then? Chipotle date?” 

I ignore her simply to not combust in anger and then she’s pulling out her vape pen in class and inhaling it. She exhales into my face. It smells like bubble gum. Nobody even mentions the fact that she’s doing this in class, not even the teacher. Then there’s a split second where that sad expression crosses her face before she lazily breathes another puff of smoke my direction. Swetha stands up and faces me. The chair screeches loudly. Nobody cares, it’s as if I’m alone in this room with just swetha and everything else in the world silences. She leans down the same way she did at the teacher’s desk, slowly and surely and whispers into my ear, “I’ll see you behind the school library at 3 cutie. I’ve got some drugs, let’s have some fun.” And then she’s standing and turning straight out of the classroom right at the halfway mark. And nobody says anything to Swetha Andra as her footsteps get lighter. 

I hear the front doors of the school open and close. My head feels light the same way it did when I met Bivuti. As I sit in class, I come across the sobering realization that the two of them were perhaps the nicest people I have met in years. Swetha never did insult me, I just judged her too quickly. My heart thuds. I’m suddenly nervous and strangely anticipating seeing both of them later today.

Ever since I became emo nobody has shown me kindness. Yes, that’s right nobody has ever shown me kindness. Nobody except for two attractive girls who both happened to cross my path this morning. 

I have yet to comprehend their intentions.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like garbage today and so I write, I write knowing the brevity of life and how many years I've wasted, I write despite knowing I could drop dead any minute. This is my dedication, this is my only purpose. Solemnity in peace and disparity in sadness. Here I am with yet another chapter. It's as if I am destined to ruin myself. My actions are no longer redeemable. Another minute ticks and here I write my chapter notes knowing full well I am contributing to my death with every word. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wonder if you see it.

Swetha's waiting by the library door when I finally make it out of class.  
She's leaning against the table with a cigarette while the librarian glares at her wordlessly. The lady looks ready to throw expletives at her but Swetha stares her in the eye with a challenge. Then she hears me and glares at the poor senile lady harder. 

"Hey," she greets me. 

"Hey." 

There's a split four seconds of silence where I debate leaving but instead remain frozen in place. I'm not sure what made me agree to this. I mean _why did I even decide to come here? Swetha's invite was probably just a joke._ It was definitely a joke, she's probably surprised I even showed up. For some reason my mind is telling me it's too late to run but I feel my legs are aching to prove it wrong. A full minute of silence passes then Swetha's head is turning to face me. Her lips are curled into a grimace. _Too late to run? Too late too late **too late.**_

"You mute or something?" 

She's looking me up and down and suddenly I feel sure I should have run. I don't, but I should have. _Too late._ I'm frozen in place, standing awkwardly at the front table of the library. I'm not quite sure what to do in this situation, nobody ever gave me a manual on how to handle interactions with confident most likely drug-dealing teens, hell I need a manual on how to interact with anybody at this point. It's been a while since I was a normal person who could do things regularly. Every second I stand only goes further to prove her statement and I decide that I'll walk into traffic later to make up for the awkwardness I currently feel scorching my entire being. _Swetha must think I'm such a weirdo now. Nobody ever appreciates emos. Oh god, she must be absolutely appalled._ I let out a very **manly** squeak of fright. _Oh god, I just did that didn't I. I should just jump off a bridge or something._ My head thumps against the table in panic. _Was that too weird? That's got to be too weird. No wait she's strange too maybe she'll get it._

She does not get it. 

She reaches around her stomach with long hands and I am about to panic (more) and ask her what's wrong when she starts laughing loudly. The attention of the librarian is back on her and now the old lady glares at me instead, seeming to have realized Swetha won't give in. _Prey on the weak, it's okay I get it._

"You're just so.. ha. weird, you know?" She's laughing harder now and I feel both confused and offended. 

_Of course I'm weird. I'm a freak, a weirdo, someone who will not, can not, and will never fit in._ I'm glad she mentioned this, I now have the motivation I needed to leave this situation immediately. I turn on my heels and stomp out the way I came. Swetha runs after me and grabs me with her long hands, pushing me into a chair in the front. 

"I never said it was a bad thing, you're still cute." She smirks at me. She keeps calling me that and I don't understand why. I sigh out of her grasp. The situation disarms.

"Still doesn't give you the right to insult me, you don't even know me," I spit back. My eyes narrow at her. 

"But what if I said I wanted to?" She's utterly infuriating. 

"Wanted to what?" I cross my arms angrily. She approaches me like a fox. I feel as if she can see through me with those eyes of her. My dislike for her grows, and to think I wanted to meet her a few minutes ago. 

"Wanted to get to know _you_ of course." Swetha does that infuriating look that I've seen too many times in a single day. Call it a trademark look for someone I've known for less than twenty four hours. I feel like I have known her for forever despite it obviously not being enough to scratch even the pure minimum of her lifestory. No matter, I won't be finding out more past today. 

"And why would you want that?"

Swetha's smile falls a bit. "I wasn't lying you know." She averts her eyes back to the librarian. "When I said you were cute, I meant it." She looks at me almost shyly for a second and then her face shifts to a smirk completely opposite. 

Weird. She might be as weird as me. My brain decides it's had an overload for today and I look her in the eyes for a bit as I attempt to figure out what her deal is. "What's your deal?" 

She doesn't say anything. Her face doesn't reveal anything. Swetha walks a couple steps back towards where her small backpack is laying. She pulls out a juul and breathes it in and out. I see her rummaging through her tiny pack and she pulls out a spare juul. _Strawberry flavor, how quaint._

"Here." 

And then she's passing me the thing waiting for me to grab it out of her hands. She doesn't know me. She won't know me. I grab it anyway. The exit doors of the library look too inviting. I open my mouth to protest. Her phone rings and Swetha stands. "Be right back." 

She walks off to the bathroom and I get up, drop the juul, and run straight out of the library. I've had enough of this day. That was the bravest action I've taken today and perhaps the only thing I've done for myself in a long time. It's only been half an hour. 

My legs pick up the pace. I'm running in a random direction and I'm not sure where I'm going all I know is that I've had too much today. Tomorrow will be another event, right now I'm heading somewhere else that's far away. I reach the village square where a group of Asian kids sit with their meals. Some old ladies are walking their dogs. One, two, three dogs. I pass a tree. A guy who's shorter than me walks into me while I'm running. "Watch it, _ **freak**!_" 

My middle finger rises behind me aimed at him. I don't know why I do it, he's right after all. And then I'm running faster until a girl with a dog ends up in my way as I reach the park. Rule number one of running away from your problems, literally. Don't stop for people, stop for dogs. I collide into the girl's body grateful that her poodle dog is unharmed. She shouts angrily. I flip her off and keep running.

Today's kind of different. Haven’t seen much of the sun today. It's cloudy.

Cloudy days are good days, they don't blind you and sometimes it rains. There's no feeling greater than swimming in the rain, plus rainbows are good luck but that's just my opinion.

I'm sitting on the ground in front of the monkey bars now. There used to be a day I was athletic enough to swing back and forth but now all I can do is watch the elementary kids take their turns. Life used to be easy. I could wax poetry for hours about the lies of growing up and the feeling of wonderment dying but I've done that before and I don't. Instead, I take out my phone and open up the camera. I'm pointing the lense at a rose flower by the swings when suddenly a body swings upside down right in my face making me drop my phone uselessly against the ground. "Ahh!" I scream and my breath comes out quick and panicked. _Jesus Christ._ "Jesus Christ kid, don't do that you scared me."

The kid laughs at me then jumps off expertly flipping onto the tanbark below. "Yeah, that's kind of the point." 

I look said kid up and down. It's the Mocha Goddess. "Mocha?"

Bivuti looks at me weirdly. "Are you okay?" She looks at my newly cracked phone. Oh shoot her name's not Mocha I forgot. "You forgot my name didn't you."

I panic to tell her, no I did not but she's giggling and slapping her hands on my shoulder. "I'm just kidding girl! Don't worry it's your first day new kid. I don't blame you, I'm sure you met too many people to remember me anyway." Her grin is blinding and I wonder if god predetermined my death to be carried out via the smile of a mocha goddess. I kind of deserve it, seeing as how I lied to her. It's not my first day, hell it's not even any of my first one hundred days in that bloody massacre of a school. But if being a new kid will get me mocha as a friend, as of today, it's my first day in America. 

I blush. "Something like that," her hand helps me up off the tanbark. In reality, I can't forget her, how could I? How could I even begin to explain that our morning's interation keeps replaying in my mind along with that drug dealing idiot's face for some reason. It's been a long time since I had friends. I'm praying Bivuti Giri will be one of them. I deserve this one I really do. Okay maybe _not so much._

"By the way new kid, what's your name?"

Then suddenly I'm falling from the sky with no parachute, I was on top of the world a minute ago but then reality decided to hammer in the fact that 'hello! reality is here!' _Oh god, she doesn't even know my name._ We only met for two minutes but I automatically assumed we were friends. _Why reality, **why**? God, I'm so lame!_

"Oh, erm... it's uh (y/n)." My hands are fisted in a comically aggressive way during my statement. She doesn't notice, bless her. 

"Cool name, (y/n). Kind of reminds me of a place I went to once on vacation." Bivuti stands up and sits over on the empty swings. Is that the end of the conversation? I begrudgingly get up and start walking dejectedly away from the playground. My phone is cracked and I thumb it over cringing. That's gonna cost me money I don't have. Bivuti starts swinging in long elegant strides. _What can this girl not do?_

"Hey, where are you going?" She smiles from a particularly graceful long stride ten feet above the ground. Effortlessly, her legs touch the ground and push off.

"Home." I turn and keep walking. The sound of a body hitting the ground echoes behind me. Panicked, I turn around and see Bivuti stuck the landing off the swing. "I thought we were hanging out?" her head cocks to the side. _cute._ Wait, **_what_**?

"Huh?" I expertly say. Again, with that concerned look. I get that I'm odd but I'm really pushing it today. My mouth opens rushed, "I mean, what we're hanging out?" Bivuti nods confused.

"Oh, sorry I guess I didn't make that clear (y/n). Maybe I should have asked you if you were busy first. Sorry for assuming!" She reaches one hand behind her awkwardly and smiles apologetically. I appear to have made a popular girl nervous. _Let me repeat that just so it becomes more apparent:_

__

**_I appear to have made a popular girl nervous._**

__

_Has the world gone **mad**? _

__

"No I'm free today, lucky you right?" _God, I deserve an award for best liar of the year._ Theater would weep. 

__

"Yep, lucky me!" She does that girl giggle thing. "So why'd you call me Mocha? She a friend of yours?" Bivuti is fairly innocent with her questions. She's made it clear she's not an oddball like me. It's no wonder she's popular, I can practically hear the descriptions of her from the other people at school. The bottom of the ladder probably pray and make shrines of her, either for her or to be her. The middle class high schoolers sigh when she walks by.

__

Bivuti Giri, now there's a girl who will actually make you smile with no reason to feel suspicious.

__

"I'm actually not that popular." _Holy hell, I said that out loud. Yeah, that's the last straw goodbye._ "You're kind of odd, new kid." I feel my eyes narrowing. As if that fact hadn't been already hammered in my head enough today. First drug girl, now her? _Who can I trust anymore?_ Bivuti reaches for me and pulls me into a side hug. _Whoa._ "I mean that in a good way of course."

__

Between my 'first day' and Bivuti's body pulling me into a friendly yet close embrace my head spins and it becomes just a bit harder to breathe. Luckily, she lets go of me. "I hope that doesn't offend you in any way." It offends my very being but I won't tell her that. She's too nice to deal with me.

__

"No it's fine. I get it." I lie. 

__

"You're funny, new kid." She laughs and swings her backpack around her joyfully. I don't get why everyone thinks I'm so comical but I decide I don't have enough energy to question things anymore.

__

She slings her backpack over her shoulder and picks up her coat she left behind on the swings. "Thanks." I'm looking at her now and suddenly it feels as if I've known her for a while. In my mind I'd like to think we're platonic soulmates, true friends till the end. In reality I've probably heard her name in the halls and known her for a little under an hour now. It's been a good hour. She's looking straight back at me still grinning, I find this entire situation so far out of reality. I start laughing harder than I have for a while and she joins me and then we're just two random teens laughing at absolutely nothing. _I really, **really** hope we're friends._

__

Some kids aged probably five or six run onto the playground screaming random noises. They bang their tiny stupid arms against the slide. We both snap out of a trance and step back. _When did we get so close?_ Bivuti offers me a smaller smile now and pats me again on the back. She's slightly shorter than me I note. "I gotta get going (y/n). See you tomorrow?" 

__

Her smile is a bit shy in a way I never imagined such a confident person to be capable of. "It's a date," I tell her, mentally slapping myself. There's no end to the weirdness, truly none.

__

Despite my idiocy, she smiles as if I haven't just been creepy and snorts. "Okay, it's a date."

__

She walks to the end of the park and onward, I walk the opposite way. The run today was especially long, it's a total coincidence that Bivuti happened to be here. Maybe she lives closeby? I look back, Bivuti walks to a house a street away. I smile and walk home, only reaching it an hour later. Immediately after locking the door behind me, I throw my hands up and scream gleefully. My mother tells me to "shut the hell up!" I scream louder. 

__

Fate was kind to me today. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter notes makes me laugh so hard. Who do I think I am.


End file.
